Ironwood's Guns
Ironwood's Guns are a pair of revolvers and General James Ironwood's weapons of choice. The white revolver is named Due ProcessUyalago's Twitter and the name of the black revolver is currently unknown. Description Due Process is a white revolver with a six-chambered hexagonal cylinder. It has an overall bulky, brick-like shape and possesses characteristics of both a revolver and a semi-automatic pistol, with both a cylinder and a slide. It also has two triggers and an external hammer. Intricate floral designs are etched onto the slide and grips and light fluorescent blue designs are below the barrel and on the cylinder. Ironwood is seen using Due Process with both his left and right hands and keeps it stored in a holster underneath his jacket. Ironwood's other revolver looks almost exactly like Due Process, except it is black in color. The black revolver fires Gravity Dust bullets, which Ironwood can use to enhance his mobility in combat in conjunction with Due Process, using their different recoil to propel himself into the air and keep himself from falling. History In "Battle of Beacon", Ironwood uses the revolver to kill an Alpha Beowolf. It ultimately requires several shots, including an exploding round to the foot to send the Grimm off-balance and concluding with one through the head to kill the beast. Ironwood also dispatches a Creep with a single shot, displaying its impressive stopping power. During "Heroes and Monsters", Ironwood was seen using the revolver again, shooting multiple Atlesian Knight-200 units with considerable proficiency, and eventually destroying one by reversing his grip and clubbing it with the handle. In this sequence, it is shown to be powerful enough to disable and destroy each robot with only a single shot each. Later, in "Tipping Point", Ironwood is seen dispatching a white Boarbatusk, accidentally summoned by Weiss Schnee, with a single shot from Due Process. This sends the Grimm flying sideways during its mid-air jump without an explosion, perhaps implying that the ammunition can send a force through its target upon impact. Due Process itself is quite durable, able to withstand being used to hammer Grimm with Ironwood's cybernetic right arm without compromising its firing capabilities. In "Gravity", Ironwood wields both guns against Arthur Watts, utilizing the black revolver to help him navigate Amity Colosseum's gravity biomes. During the fight, Watts shoots the black revolver away from James, causing him to drop it in the Colosseum. Ironwood does not recover the weapon, and instead only uses Due Process from there. Trivia *''RWBY: Amity Arena'' first revealed Ironwood's second gun, which matches Due Process. It later made its debut in "Out in the Open". *Despite having only six chambers in the cylinder, Ironwood fires seven shots without reloading in his fight against the Beowolf in "Battle of Beacon". *It is stated on the Commentaries that Ironwood's revolver was based on the Tin Man's pistol.Volume 3 Directors Commentary **While the original Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz did not carry a pistol, the character from the 2007 television miniseries adaptation Tin Man did indeed carry a pistol, which may be the basis of the allusion. *"Due process" is a legal concept referring to the protections that ensure all legal rights of a person are respected throughout the judicial system, usually specifically referring to the right to be informed of charges and the right to a hearing before an impartial judge. *The sound effects for Ironwood's guns were made by Chris Kokkinos; from Volume 7, the sounds take inspiration from Borderlands 3, being "tech-heavy."Chris Kokkinos' Twitter References Category:Weapons Category:Items